Dead Hope
by Rosedream
Summary: Thousands of people go on a pilgrimage a year for spirtual enlightenment. Mai is just hoping to keep hers...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Ghost Hunt… I wish I owned Naru!!! Oh and beyond a mention of official temple names I do not nor have not used a traditional _Bangai_ in my story. It is one I have made up, if it resembles an actual _bangai_ that I have a really good imagination!

**Dead Hope**

**Chapter One**

It was early Saturday Morning. A thick misty fog covered the city and very few travelers had yet to leave their warm beds on a day that was meant for sleeping in. Of course if you were a workaholic like some people (read Lin and Naru), you might already be in the office, sipping warm tea and discussing possible locations to vacation by a lake and search for the body of your dead twin.

Of course if you were in bed at home and/or sipping tea in your office you might have missed the rather strange sight of a young girl walking down the sidewalk in what looked decidedly like her pajamas. (Which thankfully due to the cold spring weather were fleece and not skin bearing at all.) The few early birds who did pass her by thought fleetingly of someone sleep walking. Then in true city dweller fashion decided it wasn't their problem and left her to her meanderings. Thankfully for anyone who had a conscious the fog swallowed her up rather quickly and they could convince themselves that they hadn't really seen someone sleepwalking, just someone who was having a hard time waking up…

Perhaps if they had looked closer they might have realized that she walked with purpose. Faster and faster as she approached the building that subconsciously represented home and more importantly a safe place. Mai in her sleep enthralled mind was trying to get to Naru. Her dream had some how turned from a happy little romance into race against death. She saw not roads, cars and people… but plants, and a foot worn path bracketed on each side. One side the deep of a forest and the other side the steep-nausea inducing Cliffside off of a mountain; the forest was silent with fog and behind her was the eerie sound of footsteps. She ran faster. Sprinting not only in her dream but in real life.

So it was with great surprise to the men sitting on the couches discussing death that the door to their office was suddenly flung open to admit Mai. She of course dashed across the room to promptly jump onto Naru's lap, where she huddled, clutching his shirt, and said "Don't let him hurt me!" They exchanged startled and worried glances, and stared at Mai who now safe and sound had slumped and laid sprawled across Naru's lap, obviously still asleep.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

A loud echoing-pounding noise on the door ensued startling the men again. Mai whimpered. Naru nodded at Lin, who got up to inspect and looking fierce enough to take on an armed bear. However when he opened the door there was only heavy thick swirls of fog.

* * *

I woke up in a place that was different from where I had fallen sleep. I could feel the leather of the couch, and the smell of cologne and tea. I blinked up at the ceiling. Why am I at work? I sat up letting the blanket drop of my shoulders to blink blearily at the office. Pain bit at me from my feet and I moved the blanket away to inspect the bottoms of my feet. Bruised and scratched bloody. If I had to guess I would say I walked here bare-foot!! The sounds I made must have alerted the rest of the occupants because both Naru and Lin came out of their offices. Looking at my feet Lin promptly turned and went into the kitchen. He came out with a medical kit while Naru sat down on the couch opposite from me. Both were very serious and I wondered what had happened.

Lin took one of my feet and started to clean the cuts. Naru watched and then spoke.

"Why are you here Mai?" I stared at him dumbfounded. He was asking _me _that? I shook my head in confusion. "I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me!"

"I see, perhaps a better question would be, what were you dreaming of last night?"

I thought about answering flippantly but then decided to take this serious. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Strangely it was when Lin pressed hard on one particularly deep cut that I kind of remembered.

"I was running along a Cliffside. There was fog, something was chasing me." I shivered and then looked at him. "If it had caught me…" I trailed off, I don't know what it would have done but it wouldn't have been nice.

"We are going to clean up your feet and then Lin is going to take you home. Please remember you start work at 1 this afternoon." I nodded. Naru left for his office and soon after Lin finished wrapping my feet, I hobbled after him to the van.

* * *

I began work dressed at least in clothes that at least were meant to be seen by public; jeans and a sweater. The bandages on my feet made it hard to wear foot wear and I had resorted to in house moccasins. But they were fake-fur lined and at least warm and soft to my poor abused feet.

Promptly at two in the afternoon we had our first customer. Right away I knew that she was a waste of time. But I am in charge of customer service and so I got the tea and biscuits out. Once the client was settled I went for Naru and Lin. The lady spent about fifteen minutes detailing why she thought her house was haunted. It was about fourteen minutes more than we needed to listen to her. I was impressed that Naru had held out as long as he had before he finally snapped and told her to get an exterminator to get rid of mice!

The three o'clock and four o'clock appointments were very similar. Wash, rinse and repeat. However fifteen minutes to closing time at five, a different sort wandered into our office. I stared at him before I managed to get up and hobble over to him. I bowed in greeting and went to get Naru and Lin before the tea. I knew that this one was important. This one was an old monk.

I knocked on Naru's door. "Yes?" I could hear the irritation from the day coloring his voice. "Naru, I need you come out here. We have an unexpected client that I think you need to listen to." Naru heaved a sigh and then came to the door. Interest colored his eyes when he took in the old monk waiting patiently and he nodded at me. I knocked on Lin's door and he took looked more interested when he came out. I went to get tea.

It was no surprise to me that when I came out with tea and more substantial sandwiches that Naru and Lin were still talking to the monk. I set the tray down and everyone took a moment to take a sandwich and a cup of green tea. I grabbed a pen and notepad. I liked to take notes/impressions of the client for myself then to read Lin's case details.

After the monk refreshed himself he continued his narrative.

"I am here on behalf of temple number 26 of the 88 temples, Kongochoji of the Kochi Prefecture. Recently there have been more and more _o-henro-san _(pilgrams) who have been walking. This is a wonderful sign to us monks because even though we try not to judge those to take the buses, the pilgrimage is more spiritual if you actually walk with Kobo Daishi in the manner the he himself did… It is not unusual for these pilgrims to visit some of the unofficial temples called,_ bangai_. This is where our problem lies. The distance from ourselves to the next temple 27 is far enough that some _henro_ decide to visit the _bangai_. Normally we encourage our _henro_ to see and visit as many temples as possible. But the trail to the _bangai_ has become cursed and some of the _henro_ who travel it in the early morning mist do not make it to the _bangai_."

A fog filled trail flashed before me and I muttered to myself, pausing in my notes. "mist on a foot-worn trail, the sound of footsteps behind you…"

I came to myself and realized that Naru was staring at me rather intensely sheepishly I shook my head at him. I hadn't meant to interrupt.

He turned back to the Monk. "We will take the case."

* * *

MUST READ BACK GROUND NOTES TO UNDERSTAND!!

Author Note: In order to understand the back ground of this story I am including the short and sweet version from Wickepedia. (not always a great source of information but in this case spot on!)

The Shikoku Pilgrimage (四国遍路, Shikoku Henro?) or Shikoku Junrei (四国巡礼?) is a pilgrimage of 88 temples on the island of Shikoku, Japan. It is believed all 88 temples were visited by the famous Buddhist monk Kūkai, founder of the Shingon school, who was born in Zentsūji, Shikoku in 774. However, Kūkai only mentions visiting two of them in his own extant writings.

In addition to the 88 "official" temples of the pilgrimage, there are over 200 bangai — temples not considered part of the official 88. To complete the pilgrimage, it is not necessary to visit the temples in order; in some cases it is even considered lucky to travel in reverse order. The pilgrimage is traditionally completed on foot, but modern pilgrims use cars, taxis, buses, bicycles, or motorcycles. The walking course is approximately 1,200km long and can take anywhere from 30 to 60 days to complete. "Henro" (遍路?) is the Japanese word for pilgrim, and the inhabitants of Shikoku call the pilgrims o-henro-san (お遍路さん?), the "o" (お?) being a beautifier and the "san" (さん?) a title similar to "Mr.". they can be spotted in the temples and roadsides of Shikoku clad in a white jacket emblazoned with the characters Dōgyō Ninin (同行二人), meaning "two traveling together" — the other traveler being the spirit of Kobo Daishi. . Many pilgrims begin and complete the journey by visiting Mount Kōya in Wakayama Prefecture, which was settled by Kūkai and remains the headquarters of the Shingon sect of Buddhism. The 21km walking trail up to Koya-san still exists, but most pilgrims use the train.

Completing the course the traditional way on foot is a serious undertaking that demands several weeks. Good physical fitness and stamina is required to endure the stress of constant walking up and down the hills of Shikoku, in the burning sun and the pouring rain. Many pilgrims choose to dress up in traditional attire:

hakui — the white coat of a pilgrim

wagesa — scarf worn around the neck, usually purple, to indicate that you are on a religious pilgrimage

sugegasa — conical straw hat

kongōtsue — walking stick, and the one indispensable sign that identifies you as a pilgrim

In addition, most pilgrims carry a book called nōkyōchō, which is stamped by each temple you visit. All of these items can be purchased at Mount Koya or at Ryozenji, the first temple.

It should be noted that many pilgrims who begin the pilgrimage on foot do not finish it. It is a common to hear of people giving up in Kochi, traditionally known as "devil's land" because of its hot temperature, intense rain, and infrequent contact with civilization. (This means you must either camp, sleep in a rest stop or precisely time your journey to only hit towns and be willing to pay up for a hotel room.)

Last note: I am going to address the issue of Mai's torn soul. BUT I am not going to make her super woman. It will be subtle. Naru has extreme power over inanimate objects and moving objects. But not living objects. This was clearly stated in the school case that was before Yashura's.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do apologize for the delay in updates. My brother in law wrapped his car around a tree and we don't know if he will be ok. Lots of brain trauma. Then my toddler has double ear infections and pink eye. This was a very long sad week…(correction, since it has taken me a week to slowly work on this my brother-in-law has passed away. May he rest in peace.)

There is going to be a lot of background and description in this chapter. I am trying to set the scene before I jump into action.

**Chapter TWO: **

I was helping John put up the tents that would be our homes for the next week or so on the ghost hunt. Or perhaps I should just admit that I was holding up poles while he did the actual work. I hadn't gone real camping since my parents had died, and then I had been too young to assist with the setting up of the camp site. John was very good and efficient. I can only assume that he had gone backpacking before in Australia where he is from.

The whole team had come together for this hunt. Masako had taken time off from her busy schedule to be here. Perhaps because she was worried about the closeness that Naru and I share now that I can ground him; which therefore allows him to access his powers. But I will admit that she has gotten her own back on me. I know for a fact that she and Naru have been out for a few dates since we came back from our last hunt at the hotel. It seems as though we are both at a stale mate in regards to getting and keeping Naru's affections or more appropriately his attention. I sighed is frustration and could feel John's questioning glance. Opps! Big grin! Don't notice me! Nothing's wrong here!

Lin was setting up equipment in the large tent that would serve as the base. Naru, Masako, Bou-san and Ayako have all gone down the trail that leads to the _bangai_ to see if they can feel anything. Due to the remote location of this haunting it was decided that we would camp out in the woods not too far from the beginning of the trail. That way we could monitor the situation with out putting a strain on the resources of the rather poor town. Available for the traveling _o-henro-san_ were two _minshuko_. But because lodging was hard to get during the spring for the _henro_ it was requested that we leave the rooms open for them. But we were more then welcome to join them for breakfast and dinner. They would also provide access to the _onsen_, located on the property that was used for communal bathing.

(A/N: Think of a minshuko as a very cheap hotel, Japanese style. There would be a communal bath, and toilet. You laid out your own futon. Breakfast and Dinner would be provided however they are not large meals, however they are adequate and often the food is really good.)

John and I finished setting up the tents. It was late afternoon now. We eyed the passage of the sun and then agreed to go out into the forest together and get some firewood. We told Lin where we were going and he waved us off, looking at his computers and cables. I could tell that our trip out here by boat and then bus had made him worried about his precious equipment.

By the time John and I finished collecting a good amount of firewood the others had gotten back from their own explorations. Bou-san and Ayako looked fairly buzzing with good feelings. Naru was frowning (no surprise there) and Masako looked slightly troubled. (Again no surprise either…)

It was starting to get dark now. I don't know if anyone has gone camping recently. But when or if you do, take a moment to notice the change from day to night; contrary to popular belief when night falls it actually rises. Yes, it comes up from the ground not down from the sky, the night shadows gather in the trees, under the bushes, it sweeps over the fields until finally it reaches up and encompasses the sky. Naru gathered us around where the camp fire would be and said that after dinner we would discuss the plans for the ghost hunt. He had been keeping his thoughts to himself on this trip and I have no idea what he is thinking…

I shrugged. It didn't seem as though he was worried. Which would be nice, usually all I heard was about how we had to be careful that danger was all around… blah blah… We all trooped down the road until we reached the minshuko. We didn't worry that someone would invade our campsite while we were gone. Too far from the village and the henro that might come by wouldn't have made off with anything. They were here for the pilgrimage. From the quiet of the forest and road we reached the family run inn. The bustling burst of humanity made me smile. I have to admit that I think I am rather a city girl at heart!

We were greeted by the family and they gestured to the house shoes set out for us. Dinner was a parade of small servings of excellent food all obviously homegrown and very delicious. As I was eating I myself found myself staring at the six _henro_ who were eating the food with great enthusiasm. They looked lean and strong. Obviously they have been walking this trip and seemed quite happy to be sitting down and eating. Bou-san was excited to see them and once the sake and green tea came out after the meal he quickly went over to them and struck up conversation.

"hello! How does your trip go?"

Most of them smiled gently. One answered for them all. "It goes well, the road is long but full."

Bou-san nodded. He asked more general questions about their trip and I listened feeling stuffed and drowsy. (I don't need the shear amount of food that someone who is walking 20 klm or more a day.) I perked up when I heard Bou-san carefully ask them if they were going to visit the _bangai _that was up the mountain. Four of them looked nervous and shook their heads no. Two however looked determined and said that yes they would be going up the mountain early the next morning.

I could see Naru studying the two intently. However before more questions could be asked the family in charge of the inn came in and asked if anyone would like to use the _onsen_? Everyone quickly agreed and all headed for the hot springs for a soak. Thankfully the hot spring was separated by gender and there would be no embarrassing moments. The minshuko provided simple cotton kimono that we could return in the morning.

By the time we left the inn a soft misty rain had started to fall. Naru changed his mind about discussing the ghost hunt tonight and we all went back to our respective tents with the assurance that we would discuss it in the morning. The road was dark and misty with rain. I found myself unconsciously walking a little faster and edging closer to Lin who was right in front of me. He slowed down and looked at me now that I was walking side by side instead of right behind in a line. Naru was right in front of me leading the way and looking back in a quick glance I saw that Masako was now side by side with John and Ayako and Bou-san had also teamed up.

I could tell that Lin was watching me in concern as I eyed the forests feeling more and more distressed. The rain had caused a fog to begin to form and I could almost feel as though eyes were watching me. Lin's voice startled me into a jump.

"Are you alright Mai-chan?"

I nodded nervously at him. "Not used to being in the forest at night, I guess! Still…" I eyed the wisps of fog, a distant nightmare tugging at me. "We must not be out in the fog."

I saw the camp we had set up, soft kerosene lamps lighting up the base tent. Happily everyone started to walk faster. I felt a hand tug me back and Naru and Lin both held me out of the circle of safety for a moment. "Why shouldn't we be out in the fog?" Naru asked, proving that he had been listening to my conversation with Lin.

I looked at their faces shadowed in the dark, and then turned away to look into the dark of the trees. I stared hard at the trees and the fog until at last almost dreamily I answered. "It is easy to loose your way when you can't see, and when you lose your way bad things can find you." I heard footstep behind me and turned quickly to see Bou-san coming to ask what we were doing. Happily I answered nothing! And skipped into camp. As I passed I could see Naru and Lin sharing a glance.

It was hard to go to sleep that night. The soft breeze caused the tent to move and rasp. The sounds of the forest at night were foreign to my city ears. Comfortingly I could hear the deep cadence of the men's voices in the next tent. The timbre of their voices eventually assured me that all was well and I fell asleep.

My sleep was not an easy sleep. I could feel the fog gathering and swelling, pushing against the boundaries set by Bou-san and Lin when the camp had been pulled together. However whenever it seemed to press too hard I could almost hear or feel the restless movement of one of the men. Then I would go back down into sleep reassured that I was safe. They (the menfolk) had all agreed that they would take a two hour watch in the night. So that someone was always up monitoring the computers and tending to a fire. We girls were allowed to sleep. Privileges of be females in a group of men who took being gentlemen (at least most of them, Naru just didn't his equipment monitored by us) quite seriously.

When I awoke in the morning it was quiet. A still hush in the dark. If we wanted to eat at the minshuko for breakfast we had to be there by 6 in the morning. I climbed out of my warm sleeping bag to fumble for my suitcase at the foot of my camping cot. I changed into my jeans, tee-shirt and hooded sweater, socks and shoes quickly followed. As quietly as possible I zipped down the tent and stepped out, quickly zipping it behind me. I saw Bou-san sitting at the camp fire, he was staring at the flames and had his hands wrapped around a cup of steaming tea. I quickly joined him, grabbing a cup from a table nearby and a tea bag. Bou-san saw me and gestured towards the camping tea kettle that was simmering near the fire.

Quietly, because of the soothing fire and the silence of the foggy forest around us we began to converse. Talking about how we slept and nonsense things that good friends do. Long pauses as we stared into the fire, sipped our tea and waited for our friends to wake up. Eventually I could tell it was time to wake up the girls and went to our tent while Bou-san went to the men's tent to wake them up as well.

Once everyone was ready we left camp. Immediately when we left the safety of camp I could feel something watching me, weighing me. I knew that I came up short. I edged closer to Bou-san this time. Naru was leading and Lin was bring up the back this time. Behind me I could tell that Masako was also feeling apprehensive. Naru stopped suddenly before we broke out of the trees and turned to the group.

"Who here feels that?"

Masako, Myself and Lin all nodded. However our main guns, Bou-san, Ayako and John all looked confused! Naru nodded and then kept going. Masako and I shared apprehensive glances and the others looked confused. Bou-san nudged me.

"Feel what?"

"Something is watching us through the fog." I replied, I hadn't wanted to answer. As soon as I did I could feel it narrow it's gaze at me. As though suddenly realizing that it hadn't been as discreet at it thought.

"Strange," Bou-san mused, "I don't feel a thing…"

I nodded. Although I am a little surprised, how does Bou-san not feel anything?

When we arrived at the minshuko I was relieved. The pressure left me. We stepped in to get breakfast only to walk into another situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long in-between updates. **

**Chapter three**

When I walked into the Mishuko there was a surprising showdown going on. Last night two of the _henro_ had agreed that they would be going on up to the _bangai_. Apparently upon waking up one of the _henro_ had changed his mind…. Much to the disgust of the other…. The situation being that the one who was still going was loudly berating the poor _henro_ who had lost his nerve when he had woken up and seen the fog. The poor innkeeper's wife was wringing her hands and seemed to be hovering over the two men who were yelling at each other.

"Please," she said hand out trying to intercede. "_O-henro-san_ we know for a fact that the fog is the most dangerous time for you to travel up to the _bangai_! Please reconsider!"

"No! I am here for my pilgrimage and I do not walk alone!" With that the _henro_ left. Leaving us and the rest of the _henro_ left to give each other bewildered and upset glances. A much subdued group sat down for breakfast. We finished filing in and took our own seats.

Thankfully breakfast had just started and we didn't have to have cold rice. I know strange to worry about that after the scene we just witnessed but is especially important considering the simple breakfast of sashimi and rice and egg. How it works is that you crack a raw egg over the hot rice and it is cooked and scrambled into the rice as you stir it with your chopsticks. If you have lukewarm or cold rice then you end up with slimy rice to eat.

Once breakfast was completed we went outside and watched the rest of the _henro_ set out on the main trail to the next temple. All but the last completely avoided looking at the trail that would split up to the _bangai_ (and our campsite). That last man had been the man that had changed his mind over night. Bou-san ran to catch up with him.

"If you don't mind my asking, why HAVE you changed your mind?"

The man looked sadly at Bou-san. "We have all heard that only those who truly don't walk alone have lived on that trail… Sadly I am still searching and praying. I do not feel as confident as that other man. I still have too much prayer and meditation to complete." He shook his head sadly and then straightening up and squaring his shoulders he too set out. Not with a quick sure step but a firm and steady step.

We all watched him and then left ourselves to go back to camp. Thankfully by now the fog had begun to burn away in the sun and I felt nothing ominous in the disappearing wisps of fog. When we got back to camp Lin went to check the equipment while the rest of us sat down around the campfire to drink some tea and finally have Naru explain more about our ghost hunt.

"We are here to discover the cause of the deaths in the fog. As the _henro-san_ had described these circumstances only happen under certain situations. It must be foggy. The fog lasts much longer on the trail as opposed to quickly burning off in the village. Normally I would not take such a case. It has all the earmarking of superstition backed by some back-water villager. However since we were approached by a reputable source we will trust him when he says that the temple has already looked into it from that angle. They have also tried to exercise the ghost. However because they can not pinpoint the ghost down the exorcism has done nothing."

"How do they know it isn't simply that the _o-henro_ have lost their way on the trail and fell off? In the fog and in certain places on the trail it could certainly happen…" John asked.

"Good question, however the monk has assured me that they too have looked into that. They have sent their own onto the trail to test the rumors. The ones who made it back all agreed that something had been their in the fog weighing them. Some of the monks did not make it back…"

Bou-san interceded, "I take it this only happens to the _henro_ when they are alone?"

Naru shook his head. "Actually it has happened to groups as well. Groups being unusual because the pilgrimage itself seems to encourage you to be by yourself, but some of the _henro_ have tried to go up within a group. The surviving _henro_ have said that it was like a great wind lifted the _henro_ up and threw them down the mountain. After that the stories that only those _henro_ who don't "walk alone" or are most holy can walk this part of the pilgrimage and survive. I don't know if that is true but I wouldn't be surprised if that part was made up by the surviving henro as a means of reassurance to themselves."

"Neh Naru, do you suppose that it has something to do with being spiritually aware? Or faithful? Earlier Bou-san, Ayako and John didn't feel the ghost in the fog… You, Lin, Masako and myself however did…" I could help but question that strange occurrence.

He nodded. "Very good Mai, I was wondering if anyone else had noticed it as well."

Going a step further because I had a compliment! "But why wouldn't they feel it at all?"

"Don't know yet, that is the part of the ghost hunt we need to discover."

Suddenly Lin called out "Naru! Come and see this!"

Naru got up swiftly and we all exchanged glances before we too ran after him to the monitors. The few cameras that had been placed yesterday had been put right around the trail that lined up next to a steep drop off into a gorge. It was there that we could see the _henro_ from this morning looking around stalled on the trail. He seemed very nervous there in the fog that swirled lightly around him. He bowed and looked as though he was feverously praying over his walking stick. Suddenly a great wind picked him up and threw him screaming down into the fog that swirled over the gorge. We could hear his scream long past our last visual of him before it suddenly cut off.

I exchanged horrified glances with Masako. With tears in my eyes I turned around and left the tent. I could feel the others watching me. I went and sat next to the fire and poured myself a fresh cup of tea. The others joined me minus Lin and Naru who kept running over and over the footage of the man who had just died. We around the campfire had a moment of silence.

* * *

Later that afternoon after the fog had completely burned away from the gorge we went up the trail to place more equipment. Naru insisted that we add heat sensors to the video camera's already set up and then cameras at all intervals that were next to the gorge or low-lying ground. It was the first time I got to go up the trail. The feel of the spring sun was warm in my hair and early birds and insects called through the woods. The hike up the trail with the camera's was a welcome change of exercise from sitting around camp.

When I came around the bend I could see Naru. His black clothing stirring in the wind and he stared down into the gorge. He looked like a dark angel, contemplative and beautiful. Masako bumped into me from behind. "Get moving Mai!" She looked up and saw Naru. "Oh!" blushed and then looked away. I couldn't find it in me to be upset that she noticed him as well, damn him for being so good looking!

"Good you are finally here. Set up the heat camera's here. This is where the man fell off the cliffside. Bou-san and Mai, go further up the trail. I want camera's to be set up at the _bangai_ as well."

I was strangely shocked to realize that this is where the man had fallen off. We had of course informed the local law enforcement of the death. But because this has happened so much in the past they just shrugged and said that they would find his body later down the river if at all. The river at the bottom of this gorge was deep and swift. Often the old farmers of the valley had used this gorge as a way to get rid of trash. It was all swept down and out to sea. And as one man had said they have looked into the deaths many times, but could find no human suspect. They were content to let us conduct our spiritual investigation.

This seemed interesting and strange to me. Perhaps because they still live in the rural country they are more willing to accept that there are somethings that happen outside of their "control" unlike the city officials who always want to have a suspect, preferably human and accountable. But it was nice to know that in a way we had the backing of the law behind us as opposed to them watching us suspiciously.

Bou-san and I continued up the trail with our camera's. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Naru standing like a guardian over the gorge until I could see him no more. Bou-san and I continued up the trail through the deep shadows of the forest. No words were exchange really, we were huffing and puffing, breath being saved for the heavy work of hiking and carrying equipment. The good news is that these cameras were extra special (and expensive as Naru had chided me) the video feeds from these camera's were satellite. So we didn't have to worry about cables, just had to have enough battery power. The video would bounce off of satellites and then come back to our equipment back in base. We only had a few of these camera's and they were for the spots farthest from camp. I think Naru got them especially for this hunt because the distances were so long. The houses we usually worked from not having such a distance issue.

Finally we reached the _bangai_. Immediately after passing the guardians at the entrance I felt amazing. Like an annoying itch at the back of my neck had been scratched. I immediately understood that something had been watching me! I turned around and looked into the deceptively sunny innocent forest that surrounded the _bangai_. Fear gelled the sweat that had collected on my body. For some reason this ghost had started to watch me beyond the fog…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I seem to keep apologizing for late chapters. But well life doesn't wait for me to have time to sit down! The good news and something I want to share especially with people who have been reading my drabbles for a long time now, is that I am pregnant and due November 5th! Which has been playing a huge role in my tardiness! Sad I guess, that a miscarriage makes me write all the time and a healthy pregnancy makes me so tired and busy that I hardly ever write! Any ways on with the show!

Dead Hope

Chapter Four

That afternoon Bou-san and I got the camera's set up. Before we left the safety of the guardians of the temple I pulled Bou-san aside. "Bou-san, do you feel like you are being watched?" He eyed me and then looked around. "No, do you, Mai-chan?" I shook my head. "I don't here but when we pass beyond the foxes I do…" He put his hand on his chin thinking… "Maybe when we get back to camp we should have Ayako make you a talisman for protection. Even if I don't feel anything you have been know to be a little more sensitive then me." I nodded at him and then we set off. Then entire mile walk down the mountain to camp I could feel the staring. Only now if felt like many people were staring at me, as though I had stepped into a crowded room and everyone turned to look.

When we got back to camp and passed the barrier that Monk and Lin had set up I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank-fully that night Naru had asked the inn to provide food for us to eat at the campfire so that we didn't have to leave Base. He was anxious to keep an eye on the monitors tonight. I was grateful I didn't have to leave the barrier.

Looking up from my Bento sitting around the campfire with my friends I felt full and content. There is something magical about a campfire. Makes you feel protected and happy. The smell of the wood, the heat of the fire against your face as the cool breeze from the forest drifts past your back. The stars were out and the night promised to be clear, no hint of rain or fog in the future. As the night got quieter we girls were sent off to bed. The men would again take their evening shifts. I climbed into my sleeping bag, shivering until it became warm and toasty. I fell asleep again comforted by the sounds of my family, sounds I only hear on a case.

Naru and Lin were up late. Naru had the midnight shift and decided he would just stay up until the end of his shift then sleeping and then getting up two hours later. So the two of them were there for the strange sight of Mai. Dressed in flannel pajamas and socks she came out of the girls' tent. It was the sound of the zipper that attracted their attention. They put down their cups of tea and watched her walk, eyes closed towards the barrier of the camp. It was right up until she bounced off of the barrier that they had just assumed that she had to use the bathroom which was located a little ways away from camp.

She got up and then bounced off of the barrier again. Sharing a glance, the two of them went to her side. She got up and again repeated her earlier actions. No sign of discomfort crossed her face. She was just calmly walking again and again into the barrier that should not have affected her.

Naru cocked his head at her and then gestured to Lin to release the barrier to let her through. Lin gave him a questioning glance and then shrugged. It wasn't like they weren't there to protect her. He gestured and then watched as for the fifth time Mai got up and then walked calmly out of camp. They followed. They followed her up the trail. It was obvious that she was walking towards the temple. She walked for a good half an hour up the trail. Until they all got to a very familiar spot. The spot where the man had fallen or had been pushed off of the Cliffside. Tensing a little due to her proximity to the steep Cliffside, Naru moved forward as though he would grab her away from the ledge. Before he could get to her, Mai sat down, crossed her legs and turned her face up and towards the vast open air above the cliff. Lin turned to Naru.

"Oliver, do you feel that?" Naru nodded. They watched as souls or ghosts rather filled the gorge. Mai startled them again as she spoke, eyes closed and in perfect English. "You have called and I have come, what do you need?"

When I had fallen asleep I drifted into my spirit world. It was the first time I had actually felt the difference between sleep and this unique awareness that allowed me to interact with ghosts and spirits. I turned and there was Naru.

"You are getting better at that Mai." He complimented me. I shrugged sheepishly, cheeks red with happy embarrassment. He cocked his head as though listening to something from a long distance. He nodded.

"Do you hear them calling for you?" And suddenly I did. It was soft rumble of voices and dialects. He watched me and then looked rather excited. "Can you tell what all of them are saying?" I concentrated. And then nodded. 

"Ahhh, I do believe that I know what that tear in your soul has done." He smiled. "And at least it is useful!"

"What? What is it?"

"It has expanded your spiritual awareness. You are now a perfect medium. Of course it was only a matter of time but now the ability has manifested earlier."

"Perfect medium?"

"Yes, the ability to channel a dead spirit, and speak in the native language of the dead person whether or not you can speak the language already. It is a very useful ability. Before you were only channeling or working with Japanese born ghosts and monsters. But I knew that you could or would have the perfect medium abilities simply by your interactions with me."

I cocked my eyebrow at him. The self congratulations a little much in my opinion. Of course I call him Naru for a very good reason! He coughed sheepishly at my expression and then laughed softly. "Okay, so it would have come with or without me but I sped it up and then the tear sped it up even more."

Sigh, my dream Naru is so much better at acknowledging when he is being cocky! I turned to him fully. "What do they want?" The sound of them was like sitting in a room with about 20 people shouting to get attention.

"They want you!" He said this with a gesture. "We should go to where they are first." "You mean we aren't there?" This surprised me it seemed there were so many already. He shook his head, "No, we need to go to the trail, remember where that man fell off?" I nodded. "That is where we need to go. You are strong but not strong enough yet to communicate large distances."

I looked around my dream world and then noticed a path. I pointed at it and he nodded. Squaring my shoulders we moved. At first it was hard to go up the path like something was holding me back, but then it got easier and we continued up the path. Finally we were there. I could tell because of the many many lights filling the vast empty space. I sat down… This could take a while.

Many voices rose up and started shouting, French, Spanish, Japanese, and Chinese… so many different people. One was right next to me and spoke in a soft English voice… "Please! Please I am so lost!" I answered. "You have called and I have come. What do you need?"

The light gave a funny jump. Like it hadn't expected anyone to hear its plea. The light sifted and before me I saw an old gentleman dressed in the traditional white of the pilgrimage. "I am lost." I looked to Naru and he shrugged. Clearly this wasn't going to be one of those directed dream sequences that I am so used to.

"How did you become lost?" By now the rest of the voices had fallen silent as though this one spoke for them all.

"I was walking up the trail and suddenly I was told that I wasn't worthy and then I fell down. Now I don't know where I am or where I should be…"

I felt bad for this lost old man. "Do you know where you wanted to be?"

The ghostly head nodded. "I wanted to go to a shrine, to pay my respects." Suddenly a great loud crying rose up from one end of the lights to the other. Naru's head whipped around and then he grabbed my arm. "We must go now!" He pulled me to my feet and we took off, fear took a hold of me as the ghosts around me screamed in fear as well and started to jump around hysterically.

Naru pulled me at a pace that I could not keep up on my own. Down the mountain, faster and faster, I prayed that my feet wouldn't stumble. We moved…. And behind me I could feel a menace. It was angry and hunting me, running after me just as surely as I was running from it. My breath rasped in my chest and my side hurt. Still Naru pulled me and we ran. Suddenly Naru stopped and started to pound on a barrier of some sort. I was bent over my knees, lungs aching. I looked up, breathe gone when I heard the voice.

"You are not worthy… you are not worthy…" the awful voice rasped in an insane chant. I saw him, dressed in the robes of pilgrim. His eyes were large and completely insane, his teeth long and bared in a snarl of hatred. He stepped into the clearing with me. I held my arms up in front of me, whimpering in fear.

In a flash of warm yellow and rainbow lights a dim figure cut through the evil ghost. A purple haze tackle me past the barrier and the relived face of Naru, my guru, was the last thing I saw before it went to complete and utter darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I am back! Hehehe (At least while my baby _finally _sleeps!)

Chapter Five:

If Mai had been awake, Lin was sure that she would have been scared to death. Naru had taken to muttering curses and rude comments all directed towards the girl lying on her cot in the tent. Mai's grand entrance back into camp had woken everyone up. Except Mai. She had collapsed onto the forest floor and did not rouse. Even to the calls of her friends. Who would have been frantic if Naru hadn't seemed so calm. He just told them all that Mai had had a psychic episode and was most likely exhausted. And then he turned from everyone and left them standing there around Mai's unconscious body while he went to the camera station.

After some confused looks (and a rather intense glare from Bou-san) the group had picked her up off the ground and placed her on her cot and had gone back to bed themselves. Once again leaving Lin and Naru the only ones awake in the very early morning hours before the sun poked its head out.

Lin was absolutely positive that Mai had never woken up during the entire escapade on the trail. He even questioned whether or not she would even remember what her role had been. All he knew is what he had seen in the real world. She had talked in English to the ghosts in the valley and had run from the spectator that was haunting the Cliffside. That last part being exactly what was making Naru so very angry. If he and Lin hadn't been there, Mai could have been seriously injured at least and given the ghosts homicidal inclinations at worst she could have been killed.

Of course there was also the theory and this was his theory, not to be mentioned to the rather homicidal _live_ person next to him that Mai couldn't have stopped herself from going up to that cliff even if she had tried. Lin was positive that there was no way that Mai actually wanted to be in dangers way or even to see some of the nightmares that the cases often come from. Naru was of course with a different opinion, but he was seeing it with his heart and a few misperceptions from his past. Not only had Gene done the exact same thing as Mai but he had enjoyed it. It was only natural that Naru would taint his opinions with the actions of his brother. Sometimes Oliver had a hard time realizing or understanding that not everyone had even a quarter of his and Gene's power and enjoyment of ghost hunting. Lin shook his head, however with this latest development of Mai's, she is fast catching up to the powerhouse that Gene had been. Poor Mai.

When I woke up the next morning I was exhausted. It felt like I hadn't slept more than a few minutes. I debated moving from my sleeping bag and I laid there listening to the sounds of the forest beyond the tent and the quiet movements of my friends. The birds were singing sweetly to the sun and it smelled even from my tent of green growing plants, dirt and that unmistakable yet hard to describe scent of morning. Mornings just smell different from midday and evening time, they are fresh and new. I could just barely hear Bou-san and John discussing …. ME! Something … yes… I strain my ears… if I got up they would hear and stop talking… but they were just far enough that I can't quite…. Oh… they are talking about what happened last night… hmmm sounds like Lin and Naru didn't tell them much before they went off to bed. Heheehee Bou-san sounds rather mad that Naru didn't tell him anything, and that he left me there on the ground for them to pick up. HEY! He what! Just left me there! Some prince he is! I can't decide if I want to get really mad about that or not. Probably should just leave it alone I mean he did rescue me from… oh..yah… Goosebumps travel up my spine and make friends with a cold sweat. I met _him_ last night, the monster that is haunting the Cliffside. What did he say to me? "I am not worthy." Big sigh there, not that I haven't heard that for a lot of my life. Orphans are kind of intimate with that problem. Not worthy of parents, not worthy of a good home, not worthy of good jobs because everyone knows that we are desperate for money and will steal you blind, must always be grateful for everything you get. I mean seriously, someone gives you a crumb and you must bow and offer great thanks, but if they give their son or daughter that same crumb than suddenly they are depriving their children and must make it up to them. Hypocrites, the lot of them.

Anyways back to the scary, very unnerving ghost. Man, I think I should be more scared than this… what is wrong with me? I think I am getting burnt out, too many nightmares to fast and suddenly it is… well not mundane but at least it is numb. Like those cops who work murder cases, they can only work on that department for so long before they are pulled off, to save them from the trauma.

Blah, my mind is jumping from subject to subject, I can't think straight, and I am so tired…. I think… maybe I will go to … sleep….

When I woke up again it was to the sounds of men cursing and the tent was moving restlessly in the wind. It seems that the cameras up on the Cliffside were turning off and or going fuzzy. I got dressed in jeans and a long-sleeve gray shirt, socks and boots, with a quick swipe of the hairbrush. I was shocked when I left my tent. I had apparently slept the day away and our campsite was quickly turning into a bad place to be. The sun was hiding behind a wall of storm clouds, and you could feel the menace of the storm approaching. The wind was picking up and moaning through the trees. You could feel that the rain was a breath away.

I watched John, Bou-san, Lin and Naru all working frantically to batten down the canvas and ropes that kept our computer equipment safe and sound. Masako and Ayako were just a busy putting everything they could away and sealing up what food we had left. No one had noticed me yet. Busy as they were with their respective tasks. As the wind whipped our tents and blurred my eyes with my hair I saw him, just beyond our fragile boundary, watching us through the trees. He was smiling at me, eyes burning with insane hate.

I _screamed_.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

In the aftermath of Mai's scream came a startled silence. Everyone's head popped up and over to her. Then swung over to look at where she was pointing, startled screams escaped from the ladies as they too saw the insane spectator. The wind blew through the camp the only movement for a moment. In that space of time filled with tension it was broken by a soft snap. The barrier strung out on string broke under the pressure of nature.

The figure threw back his head and bayed. Much like a hunting dog. And then he charged.

Quickly everyone crouched down in defensive positions, the men all over by the computer equipment and the ladies at the campfire. Mai in the middle. She ran for the ladies and then in the next breath she found herself airborne flipping up into the night sky. Feminine screams filled the air. Then the vulnerable girls were gone, leaving the men with the echoes of their screams and the sound of insane laughter.

?

"What the FUCK!" Bou- san was elegant in his rage. Spewing profanities as he ran about the camp collecting his monk gear. John was white. His innocent face hard and he was also gathering himself and his stuff together. As the two men got their weapons, Lin and Naru were working in smooth controlled tandem scanning the computer equipment looking for the girls. Night had fallen and this was the worst time to be running out into the forest to battle this spectator. The men knew they had no choice. If the girls weren't dead yet from being taken, then this was their chance to save them. Waiting until daybreak would ensure the demise of the girls.

"There." Naru pointed to one of the cameras. Around it the men gathered, the wind whipping their hair around, and they could see the grainy image of the girls. They had landed at the top of the ridge. Close to the_ bangai_. The men shared a steely glance and then set off. Naru in the lead, Bou-san and John in the middle with Lin bringing up the rear. As they set off the first drops of rain started to come down.

?

The landing was defiantly worse than the take off. Whimpers escaped from the ladies. I could feel a throbbing mass of pain in my side. Looking over I saw Masako whimpering over her leg and Ayako was clutching her arm grimacing. Looking up from my prone position on the ground I saw the black rolling mass of storm clouds that hanging over us. Then the rain started to fall. Great, just when it can't get worse.

Suddenly I hear movement threw the trees. I shared a frantic glance with Ayako and Masako. We group up. "What is it?" I ask. Masako answered. "The ghosts are coming. They look different from the daytime. We must seek shelter soon. They are in control of the head ghost."

I looked around. Hey I know where I am. I pointed to the _bangai_ about 300 Meters up the trail. "We should go there! The barrier should protect us!" Ayako and I move to help Masako and we start to hobble up the hill. The sounds of the ghosts behind us get louder and we are sobbing. Pain is throbbing through me and I can hear Ayako and Masako also panting, crying trying to go the distance. I am afraid to look behind us. Some part of me knows that if I do we won't make it.

We hobble and jump and stretch racing awkwardly up the trail. It wasn't made for three people abreast. Brush and branches tear and claw at me. I can feel scratches being added to bruises and my side is on fire. Still we push on. The rain is falling soaking our clothes and mixing with the tears on our faces.

We come to the _bangai._ And pass through the holy barrier. The three of us collapse on the floor, chests heaving. My breath is stuttering and I feel my breath is tight. I look at my friends. I groan and rollover pain screams through me. I sit up. I can't stop now. To stay on the forest floor is to give up and I won't do that. I get the girls up. And we press on. Headed for the heart of the temple, the building in which the alter is placed. There we will find protection from the wind and rain. We make it to the porch. Turning around to look behind us, we see the ghosts pressed up against the barrier, ghostly energy lighting up the area. It was like a scene of the living dead movie. Standing in the middle of the hoard was the spectator. We stared each other. Suddenly he cocked his head and then turned, back to me. He left disappearing into the dark of the trees. The ghosts stopped moaning and clawing at the barrier and then they faded. Leaving us to the rain, wind and dark….

Ayako and I looked at each other. Masako was on the ground slumped over her leg again. She looked up from the floor. "They are going after the men." We nodded in agreement. "I can't fight right now. I think my leg is broken." "I think my arm is broken" Ayako added softly. I nodded and added "I might have broken a rib… or two… but we need to do something!" They looked at me. I thought hard. "Ayako can you do your miko thing? There are lots of trees around here."

She sighed. "Right now my arm couldn't move in the patterns I need."

Masako chimed in. "I have two good arms, I can help."

"Maybe, but it won't be as powerful…still it could help. Mai look for a bell."

I nodded and began looking around; finally the most I could find was an old wind chime. It was old and falling apart. But one of the little bells worked, ringing surprising clear and clean. Masako took it and nodded. Ayako came up behind her and took her right arm with her good one. "Masako do you know the hand movements?"

"Yes"

"Then lets' begin."

?

The men managed to get half way up the Cliffside. Far enough that they were by the ravine. Wind and rain bit at them and soaked their clothes. Lightening pulsed against the sky and then the hoards came. Out of the ravine the poor lost souls came at them with teeth and claws. The men grouped together as much as possible and then sent their mantras, spirits and holy objects out like bullets and swords, intent on protecting themselves and eventually rescuing the women.

They were failing. The vast hordes of spirits were overwhelming them. Panting the men kept at it. But they were losing. Standing just off to the side watching them with a look of enjoyment was the spectator. Every time a spirit got a cut in or blood was spilled he would give a little chuckle of joy. Neither group noticed that the spirits were leaving slowly one by one….

?

Ayako and Masako were working in tandem. Chanting and signing. But it wasn't enough. Ayako was directing it but it was going through Masako. And her power has always targeted the individual not a mass amount of people. Thankfully there were a lot of trees around because they had already chanted through three times…

Ayako shook her head. "This isn't working. We are exhausting ourselves and I don't have much more in me."

"Can you use me?" Mai asked. "Have you ever done this before?" Masako asked a bit scornfully. Mai shook her head regretfully. "But I have watched you and I know the signs and words now!" Ayako shrugged and Masako sighed. Pain pinched their faces and everyone was worn down. "Why not?" Masako and Ayako agreed.

"We will have to step out of the barrier though… I don't think you have enough control to work around it properly." Ayako pointed out.

Mai shivered and then nodded in agreement. The two women stepped out of the shrine into the rain. Masako had to stay behind. Her broken leg would make it too hard to retreat if that became necessary. Chilled and thoroughly wet the two women came to the barrier. The gate to the_ bangai_ that was guarded by the foxes. The barrier was the only right now keeping them from the spectator…

"Ok Mai" Ayako began holding her arm still to her chest. "I am going to direct my movements with you and the pray with you, you will make the movements and prayer at the same time. Then I will throw my power through you, and then you will release it." Mai nodded.

The two began, chanting and signing their prayers, and then Ayako threw her power through Mai.

(Point of view change!)

I was stunned when Ayako's power hit me. It was just like before, a warm red light. It pulsed at me. I am sure that when Ayako sends out her power in prayer to the trees this is what they feel like. Like the sun is calling them out. Right before I sent it out into forest I had an idea. This is what I do with Naru take his power amplify it and send it back to him and then he sends it back and then so on and so forth until he can blast with it. OR I take the over surge and ground it into the earth…

With a tiny personal prayer I through it back to her. The power she had just given me. Only it was MORE. Surprise flickered across her face and then she threw that power back to me. I did it again. Even more irritated she threw it again. I did it one more time. "MAI" she ground out. She threw it one more time and I knew this was it. By now the prayer and the heat of her power was almost too much for me. It burned. I threw that heat into the night. Into the dark forest around us.

The forest lit up. Ringing that bell together I saw hordes and hordes of ghosts around us coming to our call. Ayako and I called to them. She directed the tree spirits and I called to the ghosts in every way I could. And they CAME! We kept ringing and ringing and still they came to be cleansed. I think we even got some of the sailors who had crashed into the sea miles away. The power was so great and so strong. It hurt to keep calling. My ribs were heaving in pain and exhaustion. Finally it was complete. Just in time. Spots danced in front of my eyes and I staggered. I ran into Ayako and we both fell back and down. Pain shot down my chest, back and legs and then I know no more.

?

The men were losing. Unable to keep up with the sheer numbers of ghosts. Bou-san and John slung holy items/chants like bullets. Lin sent out his arsenal of rainbows, in a beautiful deadly whistle and Naru was also flinging out premade sutras. It wasn't enough. All of the men sported a large number of cuts and bruises. Suddenly the forest lit up. Red and orange. The light called and danced through the trees. And ALL of the ghosts turned as one and left. The spectator howled in fury and turned too. But Lin dashed out his spirits and cut off his retreat. Bou-san and John quickly leaped to block him and the four men had him pinned as they stood like sentinels to the four directions. With a steady and sure movement, both Bou-san and John read their exorcisms. Keeping him pinned was Lin. The spectator howled insanely and then was gone. Seconds after a flash of light and a sonic boom threw the men down to the ground. Just ten feet away in the ravine lighting had struck, tearing apart rock and starting a fire even in the wet of the rain. Smoke began to billow.

The men began to pick themselves up and then they ran from the smoke and flames. Naru stopped for a moment and watched the flames that had began where some many had died. Then he too hurried after the others up the trail to the _Bangai._

There they saw the crumpled up figures of Mai and Ayako at the gates. Carefully Bou-san picked up Ayako and Lin picked up Mai. They took them to the shrine where Masako was holding the door open. Unable to go out to help the women she still had tears of helplessness running down her face. John came and helped her up as well. And then the group shut the door to the dark rainy forest and the smoke and flame that were purifying the ravine in the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

In the predawn hour there came the sound of men singing a soothing chant. Men in their holy robes with a light in one hand and sweet smelling incense burners swinging in the other hand made their way up the mountain. They passed by the wind and rain ravaged camp. Two monks broke off and began to try to salvage what they could. The rest began to walk up the trail to the _bangai_. They walked past a ravine still burning with its cleansing fire, the incense mingling with the sweet smell of burning wood, up to a dilapidated and falling down building. Two of them broke off from the group and upon entering the _bangai_ they found the ghost hunters. Bruised, some broken and all obviously tired from their ordeal. In sync the monks bowed to them.

The sun had just started to show it's light when the monks came to us. Drifting on my pain I had heard the men discussing the next course of action; whether to send one of them for help or to carry us womenfolk down the mountain. Considering the remote location of the Bangai it could be assumed that the only way to actually get help was to go to it **or **wait for hours on end for the rescue team to make it to you. Only to have hours pass again until you were actually at a facility. Eventually the men all came to the consensus to make makeshift stretchers and carry us down the mountain. Because Ayako only had a broken arm she was going to have to walk. Looking at her tired and pinched sleeping face I wondered who was the poor soul that was going to have to tell her that.

To be on the safe side the men wanted to wait for daylight. The ghost was gone, exercised and then burned in fire. But the trail was still not safe to tread without light and we all had none, since the boys flashlights had only lasted long enough for them to make it to the _bangai_ and carry us inside.

Just as Naru had gotten up and told the men to get up as well we could hear men's voices… singing? The sounds got louder and louder until the strong and melodic chant sounded out side of the door. Then two monks came in to our shelter and with solemn dignity they bowed to us. The men got up and bowed back. Naru took charge.

"We have exercised your demon as well as the surrounding countryside."

The first monk broke out in a large grin and nodded. "Yes, we have walked the land and found all to be fresh and new. Please let us help you down the mountain where we can tend to your wounds."

Naru nodded. He and Lin went with the monks who left the building to fashion some stretchers. More monks came into the building and went to our sides and with some limited supplies began to tend what they could. Soon we were taken outside and placed on our makeshift carriers. It seemed decadent (and embarrassing) to be carried down the mountain on a stretcher by two monks. Ayako only had a broken arm but I think she was enjoying the fussing that was being done over her. Poor Masako was the worst. She was still and white from the pain of her broken leg. Obviously she wasn't going to walk down the trail. As we left I could see some of the monks staying behind and looking at the dilapidated bangai. I could hear plans being made to fix and clean the shrine.

Going down the mountain was quicker than I thought it would be. The monks were strong and graceful over the rough terrain. And I watched the clouds drift in the sky and was thankful that we had all made it out of that night alive.

It took a while but soon we were back in the city. The hospital gave me some bindings and a clean bill of health. Everyone had their wounds fixed and wrapped. It seems that most of our equipment did not survive the assault. Thankfully insurance covered most of it and what insurance did not cover the monks were more than happy to compensate. It has been quiet as we all tried to recuperate. Masako is on leave from her job and being fussed over by her servants and family. John is serving at the orphanage. Ayako was busy with her family hospital and home. It seems that the hunt had interested Bou-san enough that he was actually taking the trip. He had been gone now for two weeks. I hope his pilgrimage was going well.

And Lin, Naru and I are back in the office. Waiting for the next hunt.

Author Note: Thanks all for waiting. Feels like for ever since I wrote on this. In the mean time I have had another baby and am very busy with my three boys. (Three boys five and under, gah!) But I still think of stories and in fact have another idea of a story…


End file.
